Vinho, uvas e chocolate
by H.R.S
Summary: Como não sou muito boa em escrever resumos, clique e leia como vai a relação DM.HG / Pós DH / Fanfic de caráter M
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction com cenário pós- deathly hallows

Write _by_ **H.R.S**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era tão frio

**Branco**

Era tão frio

**Azul**

Era tão frio

**Gelo**

Era tão frio

**Uva Itália**

Era tão frio

**Vinho Branco Seco**

Era tão quente

**Vermelho vivo**

Era tão quente

**Vermelho sangue**

Era tão quente

**Fogo**

Era tão quente

**Uva rosada**

Era tão quente

**Vinho tinto suave e doce... Merlin, como era doce**

Com ele tudo era assim, aos extremos, ele adorava uvas e vinho, ele adorava as cores extremas o azul petróleo e o vermelho vivo.

_-Bom dia Granger_

Suas palavras eram frias, os seus lábios não me agradavam, a sua pele era clara de mais, o seu rosto era limpo de mais.

_-Bom dia Malfoy_

Quem poderia gostar de palavras tão sem emoção, de lábios tão finos, de uma pele tão clara que se fazia possível ver as veias pulsando na área interna dos antebraços, naqueles pulsos tão firmes, e aquele rosto claro, dos cabelos sempre bem arrumados e da barba sempre bem feita?

_-Vinte e uma?_

Malditos olhos, quem tem olhos acinzentados? Ninguém! Então agora me pergunto: Como é possível que ele tivesse aqueles olhos? Como é possível que os olhos dele pudessem ser tão... tão gelados? Isso era irônico de mais porque... Merlin o Porque

_-Como sempre_

- - -

O odor de cravos, como eu amo esse perfume de cravos, combina com ele, o aroma de cravos no seu apartamento é algo que te deixa entorpecido, te deixa pequeno, te deixa inútil, te faz sentir o menor ser existente, te abafa, te deixa quente, excitado, nervoso, irritado, e então ele vem, no momento do fundo cinza opaco e do marrom trabalhado, o pânico te deixa mais tentado.

_-Vinho?_

O dia foi estressante? Vinho branco seco e uvas Itália. O gosto amargo da uva e do vinho no primeiro toque ou mordida já me faz crer que hoje o dia é gelado, que hoje as coisas serão... duras

_-Sabe que sim_

No exato momento em que se sorve o líquido sem tirar os olhos dos dele é possível sentir a mais pura e fria agonia. Você não se sente capaz de lutar contra ele, o álcool instantaneamente se alastra tendo como ponto de partida a garganta se alastrando como um veneno que escorre lentamente pelas suas veias. As suas mãos ficam mais pesadas ao segundo gole e os braços se relaxam ao terceiro.

_-Trabalho ou Casamento?_

As taças são deixadas em cima da mesa de centro e ele vem com aquelas mãos quentes porque sim, nunca vi um homem tão quente como ele, captando a minha cintura e a minha nuca deixando tanto nossos rostos quanto corpo o mais próximo possível. Os lábios se roçavam mas as línguas não se tocavam.

_-Astoria_

Aquela era a última palavra que era ouvida da sua voz rouca, imperativa e grave antes de finalmente as nossas bocas se tornarem uma só.

As nossas línguas se tocavam com intensidade uma pressionando a outra, contidas de desejo. Com o blazer deixado em cima do sofá no momento em que pisei na casa, as mãos dele foram rápidas e diretas até os botões da minha blusa desabotoando um por um o mais depressa que conseguia parecendo um garoto ansioso de dezesseis anos que pela primeira vez iria ter relações mais íntimas com a sua namorada.

_-Como sempre_

Ele odiava quando fazia qualquer comentário sobre seu casamento. Senti a sua mão direita se apoderar com força da minha cintura e a esquerda subir até meus cabelos puxando-os com força pra traz deixando o meu pescoço exposto, mas não, como sempre, ele não tocou o a minha pele com os seus lábios, ele simplesmente me fitou com arrogância e falou num tom baixo e sério.

_-Não abra a boca sobre o meu casamento_

Era quando ele estava assim, nesses dias, com problemas no casamento que eu me sentia com tudo a meu favor. Sabia que ele podia ser violento, mas orgulho ferido é pior do que dores físicas.

_-Você sabe que eu não vou parar de falar_

Ele continuou com uma expressão séria e desceu a mão que se encontrava na minha cintura passando pela minha saia segurando com força a minha perna por trás, com os dedos na minha virilha fazendo a minha perna ser flexionada contra o seu quadril me erguendo um pouco do chão.

_-Não vai é?_

Aquela maldita sobrancelha levantada deixava claro o que ele ia fazer. Eu já podia ver a cena passando pela minha mente antes mesmo dela acontecer.

Ainda segurando o meu cabelo com força e me mantendo suspensa do chão, me levou de encontro contra a porta de entrada me fazendo notar ainda mais a sua excitação, como a maçaneta no fim das minhas costas me fazendo sentir como se tivesse levado um choque. Me segurei em seus ombros soltando um gemido de dor lacrimejando os olhos ficando ciente que daquilo viria um belo hematoma em breve. Com ele era sempre assim, difícil de suportar.

_-Isso dói_

O olhei um tanto fragilizada, enquanto ele arredava o meu corpo me escorando na porta mas longe da maçaneta. Ele me subiu a outra coxa contra o seu quadril, ficando entre as minhas pernas e tentou me beijar levemente na boca. Virei o rosto lado e descansei a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço fechando os olhos respirando profundamente.

_-Me desculpe_

Sempre que ele me pedia desculpas era um tom de voz diferente do que ele usava normalmente, talvez sua voz fosse assim por ele nunca usar essas palavras com sinceridade como ele as usava comigo.

_-Vamos logo com isso_

Ele me soltou sem afastar o corpo do meu e me virou de costas para a parede pressionando o seu corpo contra o meu.

_-Você gosta disso não gosta?_

A sua voz tomara uma entonação dura novamente e pela força como pressionava o meu rosto contra a porta sabia que ele estava irado comigo. Podia sentir o calor emanando do seu corpo enquanto a sua respiração próximo o meu ouvido resultava em gotículas de suor no meu pescoço.

_-Só quero ir logo pra casa_

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, esses mesmos lábios que eu não apreciava, e subiu a minha saia com uma mão pressionando o seu tórax contra as minhas costas enquanto abria o botão, o zíper e abaixava um pouco as suas calças e a sua cueca.

_-Pode deixar, eu vou ser rápido_

Subi minhas mãos para seus cabelos entrelaçando meus dedos em várias mechas trazendo a sua boca contra o meu pescoço. Chupou demoradamente a minha pele me fazendo soltar o ar que nem tinha visto quando o havia prendido.

Ainda não compreendo porque ele tem de usar perfume de cravos quando nos encontramos nas suas dependências. O toque da sua boca na minha pele fervia o meu sangue e sugava as minhas forças de tal forma que parecia até ser algo sobre-natural.

Senti o toque de uma das suas mãos afastar a minha calcinha para o lado e o seu membro roçar entre as minhas nádegas.

_-Malfoy, seja gentil_

Escutei o som parecido com um riso rouco e baixo e continuei com os olhos fechados e o cenho franzido um tanto ansiosa e nervosa. Ele com a mão livre pressionou o seu membro introduzindo-o no meu anus com força e o mais rápido e profundo que conseguiu.

_-Você sabe que eu não costumo ser gentil_

Soltei um gemido arranhado de dor quase arrancando os seus cabelos ao sentir a ardência que o movimento que ele fez me causou. Odiava quando ele fazia isso, odiava quando ele conseguia se sentir no comando, odiava quando ele ria enquanto sabia que eu estava sentindo mais dor que prazer.

_-Bastardo_

A cada encontro que ele dava contra o meu corpo eu sentia cada vez menos dor e ficava cada vez mais esmorecida sendo sustentada somente por aqueles braços forte que agora estavam um segurando o meu corpo pela frente massageando o meu peito com força por cima do sutiã, enquanto a outra mão se encontrava dentro da minha calcinha cariciando sem um ritmo definido a minha intimidade.

_-Obrigado pelo carinho_

Até que ele estivesse satisfeito e chegasse ao ápice do prazer, continuou com os movimentos forçados. No momento em que ele gozou, Senti um arrepio pela espinha, era incrível como ele conseguia fazer isto. Ele soltou um gemido baixo no meu ouvido cheio de algo que ele nunca demonstrava ter, era carinho. Ficou ali, com o corpo colado ao meu enquanto eu sorria sem ainda abrir os olhos, agora com uma expressão mais relaxada, calma, com uma paz tão grande que se o mundo acabasse naquele exato momento eu ficaria feliz.

_-Granger... Hermione_

Ele respirava cansado e afastou o seu corpo do meu, deixando espaço para que me virasse. Era isso que eu odiava mais nele, como ele me olhava após o ato. Ele parecia que ficava livre, solto, sem peso nenhum nos ombro, sem preocupações, ali eu sabia que ele ficava em paz.

_-Fale_

Todas às vezes era assim, ele me chamava tão carinhosamente, tão menino, tão jovem, tão puro, que eu não conseguia dizer não ao que ele com certeza pediria logo a seguir.

_-Fica_

Olhei para baixo enquanto ele subia as calças e se aproximava de mim me abraçando calmo, relaxado, sincero.

_-Você sabe que eu fico_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A 1: Olá, tudo bem com vocês? suahsuhauhsaus Gente, vocês não sabem como eu estava louca começar a postar esta fanfiction já são 23 e 12 da noite e eu tive um acesso de inspiração para terminá-la, mas os próximos capítulos vão demorar para vir espero que gostem desse pequeno projeto.

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo.

p.s.: Por favor comentem '-'


	2. Chapter 2

Writed_ by_ **H.R.S**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexta-feira, seria interessante que alguém pudesse tentar me explicar o porque de ainda estar fazendo _aquilo_. Se bem que na realidade Blaise já tentou, mas não sei se ele obteve muito sucesso.

_-Onde você estava?_

"Ela se tornou uma gostosa, com todo o respeito Draco mas ela é toda na medida certa Haha e ainda tem toda aquela questão de vocês sempre terem discutido por qualquer motivo, só dá mais vontade de pegar e ensinar pra ela como é que esse faz"

_-Ah... na casa da Sophie tomando chá_

"Filho, você sabe que eu nunca gostei dos Greengrass mas você tem que me escutar desta vez. A sua _mulher_ está te **enganando**!"

_-Até meia noite e meia?_

"Draco vou ser sincero contigo cara, e eu fosse você cuidava melhor da **tua** mulher, pelo que você 'tá me dizendo e pelos comentários que estão rolando por aí, eu se fosse você prensava ela"

_-Nós nos estendemos um pouquin... Amor pára! Onde você 'tá indo?_

"Já disse pra você **não** confiar na sua mulher Malfoy e não me olhe desse jeito"

_-Esfriar a cabeça_

Ás vezes eu penso que se não fosse por todas estas desculpas esfarrapadas eu nunca teria me envolvido com a Granger, afinal, ela nem o meu tipo é, quem me conhece sabe, eu adoro as loiras, a melhor coisa que têm é segurar no cabelo delas enquanto a deixa de quatro na sua frente, Astoria era exatamente assim.

_-Esteja lá Granger... _

Casamento é pra ser algo onde o que é importante são os interesses em comum. Uma junção de nomes puros e riquezas abundantes é sempre um ótimo _**negócio**_, disto eu sempre soube desde criança, porém quando a hora chegou, consegui unir o útil ao agradável. Mamãe sempre quis que me casasse com a Pansy, mas sempre a vi mais como uma **irmã** do que **mulher**.

_-Granger... ?_

Ao sair da mansão aparatei diretamente para o apartamento dela em Londres. Isso já estava ficando fora de controle, toda vez que discutia com Astoria eu tinha de vê-la. No momento em que pus os pés na residência pude sentir o perfume característico de chocolate que vinha daqueles cabelos cacheados, eles me deixam tão relaxado.

_-Bem que podia estar..._

Caminhei pelo apartamento indo até o seu quarto abrindo a porta em quase silêncio absoluto quando a vi. Ela está deitada enrolada em um lençol bege acompanhada da uma garrafa de vinho tinto que por sua vez havia manchado, com as últimas gotas pertencentes aquela garrafa, o mesmo lençol que a envolvia

_-Pelo visto eu não sou o único aqui com problemas hein Granger_

Soltei um riso olhando para aquele corpo tão frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo. Apesar dela não ser loira, apesar de não ser extremamente magra, apesar de não ter seios extremamente fartos nem olhos claros ela tinha uma aparência tão **sexy**. Mesmo nas pequenas coisas ela ficava extremamente gostosa seja qual for a situação.

_-Saí daqui Ron, já disse que não quero nada_

Ela estava me confundindo com o Zé pimenta? Inclinei-me sobre ela lhe retirando da mão a garrafa de vinho depositando-a no chão.

_-Shiu, você bebeu de mais_

Ela provavelmente não iria se lembrar de nada no dia seguinte então não era muito importante fazer o esforço de permanecer indiferente aos seus encantos.

_-Sai Ron já disse que não quero transar com você_

Salazar ela não queria transar com ele? Fui me inclinando sobre ela lhe depositando um beijo no seu rosto enquanto apoiava as mãos uma de cada lado do seu corpo.

_-Sou eu Draco, olhe pra mim_

Beijei aqueles lábios nem muito finos nem muito fartos de uma forma até carinhosa, subindo em cima do seu corpo enquanto retirava a minha capa e desabotoava a minha blusa.

_-Malfoy?_

Ela me olhou confusa enquanto passava as mãos delicadas pela minha nuca mudando as reações do meu corpo.

_-Sim Granger, o que aconteceu?_

Ela simplesmente começou a falar de um modo choroso enquanto as lágrimas começavam a se acumular naqueles olhos tão cheios de vida enquanto descia a boca pelo seu pescoço e colo, sentindo o calor da pele desnuda pela seda cara da camisola que recobria parte do seu corpo.

_-Eu não agüento mais o Ron! Ele está tão violento por culpa do maldito uísque_

Enquanto sentia os dedos outrora leves e agora nervosos passeando pelo meu cabelo, continuei respirando fundo na pele sentindo ainda mais a fragrância de chocolate deslizando as mãos pelo lençol, o arrastando para o lado podendo obter mais contato com aquela silhueta.

_-Você não tem muita certeza do que fala_

Notei que ela se levantou me fazendo recuar, e que ela foi andando em passos cambaleantes até o banheiro .

_-Obrigada por não acreditar em mim Draco_

A sua voz saía arrastada e falha em muitos pontos mas o que ela disse me fez pensar. O que as belas, e ponha belas aparências, não podiam esconder?

_-Você 'tá bêbada Granger_

Levantei e fui atrás dela no banheiro. Quando abri a porta a vi sentada em cima do vaso passando as mãos no rosto com uma taça de vinho nas mãos. p.s.: de onde ela arranjou aquela taça??

_-Vai te catar!_

Me postei na sua frente e pude notar a saliência dos bicos rijos, se tinha tido uma discussão anteriormente com Astoria, agora já não pensava mais nela.

_-Me dê isto_

Enquanto pegava a taça de sua mão ela me olhou com olhos que pediam carinho e aconchego. Como eu podia negar isto? Maldita hora em que fui trabalhar Saint Mungos.

_-Draco_

Tomei o resto da taça deixando-a em cima da pia, antes de levantá-la pela cintura lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios rocei o corpo um pouco no dela, acabando por me sentir mais alterado, se é que me entende.

_-Você precisa de um banho_

Entrei junto dela dentro do Box, abaixando as alças deixando que a sua camisola caísse até o chão ainda seco, enquanto lhe observava a boca, os seios...

_-Fica aqui comigo_

Ela se virou de costas e abriu a torneira nem se preocupando se eu estava ou não com roupas.

_-Fico_

Me aproximei lhe tocando os ombros mas ela se virou e encostou as costas na parede descendo ao chão se sentando com os joelhos flexionados, os abraçando com um braço apoiando a cabeça na outra mão.

_-Eles disseram que vão passar o natal em Hogwarts_

"Eles" deveriam ser os filhos. Sentei-me junto a ela passando um braço pela sua cintura sentindo a água quente batendo entre nas minhas pernas não melhorado muito a minha situação.

_-Scorpius também queria passar, mas acho que ele devia passar o natal junto de minha mãe_

Senti ela se levantar com dificuldade, e nua se sentou no meu colo passando os braços pelo meu pescoço começando a beijar a minha mandíbula carinhosamente.

_-Eu não quero passar o natal com o Ron_

Continuei abraçando-a com um dos braços, mas desta vez levei uma mão ate o seu joelho, sentindo o calor de sua pele arrastando os dedos pela área interna da sua coxa até atingir a sua intimidade que estava quente, causando um arrepio naquele corpo tão sedoso.

_-Se eu pudesse passaria contigo_

A noite foi assim. Fiquei a abraçando e a acariciando debaixo do chuveiro até que ela dormisse, agora eu _penso_: Porque fui **fazer** esta grande besteira? Agora eu lhes respondo: Porque eu me **sinto** um grande burro perto _dela_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A 1: Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, venho por meio deste lhes informar que vou continuar postando a fic. u.u To bem decepcionada com a repercussão da fic, salvo foi um único comentário, mas tudo bem (y

Espero que gostem dos próximos capítulos *-* talvez eles demorem um pouco para serem postados já que eu comecei a escrever uma outra fic que está me fazendo quebrar a cachola, mas tudo bem xp 'UHAUHS espero que gostem, bjos para todos e até o próximo capítulo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dry-chan: **é muito fofo mesmo, o Draco não é ruim, eles só se faz, afinal ele é um ser humano também 'UHSAUHSU (6 essa foi a melhor palavra que eu consegui achar para por aí sei lá foi muito única kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk bjos e agradecida pelo review (y


End file.
